Le gardien
by Ormani
Summary: Amour, aventure et magie ... De bons ingrédients pour, je vous le souhaite, de bons moments de lecture ! Vampires, loups garou et autres personnages mystiques seront au rendez vous !
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle histoire après plusieurs années de silence ... Si vous êtes satisfaits, j'écrirais les chapitres suivants ;)

Merci pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !

...

Elle étais jeune et belle. Une cascade de cheveux blonds virevoltant autour de son visage angélique. Un sourire comme un rayon de soleil et une peau hâlé qui contrastait avec la clarté de l'eau sous laquelle elle dansait. Insouciante et enchanteresse, son sang étais comme un appel à l'un des pires péchés que cette terre n'ait jamais portée, moi.

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen et je suis un vampire. Ma famille et moi aimont nous définir comme végétarien. Nous nous nourrissons exclusivement de sang animal. De part notre condition d'immortel, nous sommes contraint de déménager régulièrement afin de ne pas éveillé les soupçons. C'est donc ainsi que nous sommes revenu dans ce petit coin perdu, Forks. 360 jours de pluie par an et une réserve pleine à craquer de puma à la risière de notre villa, bref le paradis si je puis dire ainsi.

La seule ombre au tableau, nos voisins, ces très chers Quileutes. Des loups garous. Nous relations ne sont ni vraiment bonnes ni vraiment mauvaises. Disons que nous maintenons un statut quo. C'est pourquoi nous avons délimités des territoires respectifs et avons instauré une zone de no man's land entre nos deux camps pour les éventuels échanges et surtout ! pour régler nos différents. Quand on est immortel, peu de choses sont vraiment distrayante mais les bagarres ça c'est jamais barbant. C'est donc ainsi que je me suis retrouvé avec Emmett, mon frère, en plein no man's land face à une horde de Quileutes en furie qui commençaient à lancer les paris.

C'est Jacob qui s' était avancé au milieu d'une arène improvisée en tronc d'arbres déracinés pour l'occasion. On avait même pas vraiment de motifs mais face a ces jeunes transpirants de testostérones c'était pas bien difficile d'obtenir un prétexte. Jacob étais un jeune homme prometteur. Bien bâti, intelligent et drôle, il avait tout pour plaire. Il avait déjà tout d'un grand chef et ne tarderais pas à prendre la relève de Sam, l'actuel chef de meute. Hormis son insupportable odeur de chien mouillé, j'aimais bien Jacob, c'était d'ailleurs le seul à prôner l'alliance entre nos deux camps et avec qui je passais de longues heures à discuter des choses et d'autres de la vie. Mais ça c'était avant.

Avant ce fameux jour, où nous étions face à face dans l'arène à nous jauger. Emmett écumait de rage mais la pièce étais tombé côté pile, c'était donc à moi d'ouvrir le bal. Nous nous tournions autour comme deux grizzlis affamés quand un cri déchira la nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

Comme j'écris les chapitres au fur et à mesure que je les imagine et que j'essaie de poster régulièrement, veuillez pardonner le fait qu'ils soient un peu court... J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, pour que vous continuiez à commenter ! :)

... ...

Ce n'étais pas vraiment un cri de détresse, plutôt de désespoir. Une immense peine me submergea. Après un bref coup d'oeil vers Emmett, nous nous élançions. Nous courions dans le no man's land, entre les arbres, par dessus les pierres, sans même nous essouffler. Nous étions suivi à la trace par les jeunes loups. Plus gros et moins agiles, ils n'en faisaient pas moins des adversaires redoutables.

Nous nous arretâmes à la lisière d'une clairière. Un dénivelé important, surment creusé par de récentes averses, descendais en pic vers un petit point d'eau entouré de buissons. Une grotte avait été creusé à proximité entre les racines d'un arbre certainement centenaire. Un mobilier vétuste était disposé contre les parois et une balancelle étais suspendu à une vieille branche près de l'entrée de la grotte.

Une jeune fille étais assise dessus, le visage entre ses mains. Elle étais en proie à un profond chagrin. Je m'appliquais à écouter ses pensées quand je me heurtis à un mur invisible. Il m'étais impossible de lire dans sa tête. Je percevais quelques mots mais ils n'étaient pas dans une langue que je connaissais. Pourtant j'avais eu le temps au cours de ses derniers siècles d'expérimenter tous les dialectes connues, jusqu'au écrits maya en passant par les sonorités apaches des anciens indiens d'Amérique.

Voilà que nous avions découvert une humaine recluse dans une grotte primitive entre un camps de vampire et un autre de loups garous, à plusieurs kilomètres des premières villes, au fin fond d'une réserve peuplé d'animaux sauvages et qui parlait, ou plutôt pensait ! dans une langue complètement inconnue au bataillon. C'était vraiment intriguant mais j'étais persuadé que Carlisle, mon père adoptif, saurait trouver la réponse.


	3. Chapter 3

Un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous donnera quelques frissons. Je n'avais pas vraiment prevu de partir sur ce registre mais l'inspiration que voulez vous ! Aussi soyez indulgent svp c'est mon premier texte aussi "osé" ;)

...

Nous étions dans une chambre d'un charmant hotel New-yorkais. Il étais tellement beau. Inhumainement beau. Une legère brise entrait par la fenetre et venait jouer avec ses cheveux. Un tee-shirt noir moulait son corps parfait, laissant deviner une musculature puissante. Il portait un jean délavé et des bottes de cowboy, qui lui conférait un air typiquement texan.

Je portait une simple robe de coton blanc qui faisait ressortir le hâle naturel de ma peau. Son regard descendit vers ma poitrine puis sur mes cuisses nues. Je me sentit instantanément transportée. Nous venions de nous rencontrer. J' était au parc et lisais tranquillement un passage du "théorême du perroquet", sur lequel notre professeur de mathématique ne tarderait pas à nous interroger, quand il est venu s'assoir sur mon banc. J'avais été instantanément subjugué. Et, sans trop de difficulté, il m'avait convaincu de le suivre dans sa chambre.

Emportée par l'excitation, je m'approchais de lui. Il s'était assis sur le lit et attendait en me fixant d'un regard noir. Il me laissait prendre les devant, peut-être craignait-il de me brusquer. J'effleurais son entrejambe. Il me sourit et mon coeur se mit à cogner dans ma poitrine. Je ne me rendait même pas compte à quel point ce que je m'appretait à faire était osé et surtout dangereux. Après tout, nous ne nous connaissions même pas.

Une de ses grosses mains effleura ma cuisse gauche. Je sursautais en sentant sa main si froide contre mon corps en feu. Il commença à remonter doucement sa main vers mon intimité. Doucement, il me coucha à coté de lui sur le lit et commença à me carresser. J'étais trempée de désir. Puis, il enfonça un doigt, puis deux dans mon sexe brulant. Je me arcait. Je respirait avec difficulté, mes pensées étaient brouillées. Je n'avais envie, que d'une seule chose, qu'il me prenne avec force et vigueur. Comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées, il me retourna d'un geste rapide. Mes fesses et mon sexe frémirent devant lui. Je cambrais le dos et entendit un gémissement étouffé. Ce jeune homme n'étais pas très bavard aussi ce leger grogement ne fit qu'accentuer mon plaisir. J'avais envie qu'il me desir autant que l'excitation qu'il faisait naitre en moi. Je sentis ses grosses mains m'empoigner les hanches. Il était déjà nu. J'ignorais comment il avait pu se déshabiller aussi vite, mais mon trouble fut vite dispersé quand je sentis son membre contre mon intimité. Il carressa son gland contre ma fente. Je sentais qu'il allait passer à l'action. J'entendais ses grognements, il semblait en proie à un grand conflit interieur. Peut-être avait-il des remords à me baiser comme ça. Il voulais peut-etre se venger d'une femme infidele et maintenant hesitait à passer à l'acte. Il prit une grand inspiration et dans un coup de butoir, m'enfila enfin. Son membre au plus profond de moi, je hurlais de plaisir. Il sembla hésitant, craignant d'avoir été trop fort mais je commençais des va et viens sur son sexe.

Je poussais des gémissements de plaisir. Son sexe était énorme en moi comme jamais je n'avais ressenti pareil sensation dans mon vagin. Après quelques instants, il accelera le rythme. Ses mouvements étaient plus rapides et plus puissants. J'eu mon premier orgasme. Il me mit alors à crier. Craignant peut-être qu'on puisse m'entendre, il posa une main sur ma bouche. Au bout de quelques minutes, il poussa un grognement de jouissance. Je sentis un liquide visqueux dans mon vagin, ce qui me fit jouir une nouvelle fois. Il retira son sexe et je pus reprendre ma respiration.

Je venais de baiser avec un parfait inconnu, j'ignorait même jusqu'à son prénom. J'éspèrais alors rattraper le temps perdu lors d'une douce étreinte. Je me relevais doucement, prête à lui faire mon offre mais m'immobilisais, choquée. La pièce étais vide, totalement. Seule la brise, par la fenêtre, venait jouer avec mes boucles blondes. Je fondis en larmes.


End file.
